Imaging devices capable of printing images upon paper and other media are ubiquitous and used in many applications including monochrome and color applications. The use and popularity of these devices continues to increase as consumers at the office and home have increased their reliance upon electronic and digital devices, such as computers, digital cameras, telecommunications equipment, etc.
A variety of methods of forming hard images upon media exist and are used in various applications and environments, such as home, the workplace and commercial printing establishments. Some examples of devices capable of providing different types of printing include laser printers, impact printers, inkjet printers, commercial digital presses, etc. The various printing methods and devices involve different technologies to form hard images upon media and the individual types of methods and devices may be more suitable for one or more application or use compared with other applications or uses.
At least some aspects of the present disclosure are directed towards improved hard imaging devices and hard imaging methods.